Behind the Rage
by DawnyDawn
Summary: Not all the staff was killed during the first hours of the breakout. Doctor Cynthia Wilson is a psychiatrist for Mount Massive Asylum when the break out begins and now must find a way out before being killed... or worse. However, she manages to find a ally in the most unlikely place. Rated M for language, gore, violence, and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the Rage**

**An Outlast Fanfiction**

**By: DawnyDawn**

_Warning: This story contains strong language, violence, gore, and sexual content. If you are sensitive to those kind of things, PLEASE don't read!_

To say the least, she had no idea what was happening. She might have had a degree in psychiatry but that didn't mean she knew everything. Doctor Cynthia Wilson couldn't help but be on edge as she wondered through the empty hallways that used to be full of life in one shape or a other. Whether it was a patient walking the halls in their straight jacket or a fellow doctor going to the next appointment, there was always something moving within them. Now they were just dead, nothing moved, not even the dust that was hidden in the dark corners. This began to worry her immensely.

She was now on the way to the reception area of the current building she was in, which was the Administrative Block. There had to be someone there. There always was. The young woman began to wonder exactly what was going on. They had received a warning over the intercom system, but most of her colleagues didn't think any about it, including herself. It was probably just a other practice drill they went through every so often. Oddly enough though, slowly over the period over several hours it started to get quieter and she was seeing less people on her rounds to each of her sessions with the lower level patients. To be truthful, it unnerved her more than any of the patients did.

It was then she felt like she was hit by a speeding bus.

She covered her mouth in horror, her blue eyes widening in shock, as she looked at the reception area. Bodies. Blood. Gore. It was everywhere. Smeared on floor, covering the walls. She backed away from the scene only to bump into something else. Cynthia quickly turned on her heel and screamed in fear when she saw that she had bumped into the chest of a patient, one she didn't recognize, along with a few more. It wasn't their deformities, which she felt very sorry for them for receiving such at the hands of her coworkers, that scared her, it was the way they were looking at her that frightened her more. The looked at her as though she was a piece of meat ready for the taking. Suddenly a crooked grin slowly crept on the leader's face.

"What a pretty, pretty bird..." he said, his eyes racking up and down her figure. This was not a good day to wear that skirt that she had been wanting to wear. She swallowed hard and backed away slowly, only to have the patients match her movements with forward steps.

"Now boys... let's think about what you are doing." Cynthia tried to reason, still stepping backwards. It was no use. The look in their eyes told her everything she needed to know about what they wanted to do. Seeing no other choice, the brunette screamed again and turned on her heel to run. However, she was quickly caught, a rough hand grabbing her long hair, nearly yanking it out at the roots.

"Someone needs to clip this bird's wings." one of the other patients said. The grin widened on the leader's face.

"And I know just how to do so. Quick and painless, little bird, quick and painless." he said as he began to reach down to her skirt. Cynthia knew that was a lie. She screamed, thrashed, anything in her power to try and get free but she was powerless against them. Just when she thought she was going to be raped, he suddenly stopped. The others began to look around wildly, as though they were looking for something to pop out at them. They almost looked... panicked. For whatever reason, she had no idea. They had her right where they wanted, they were the victors in this short term battle. Why weren't they making the most of it?

Suddenly, one of the three bolted off, finally frightened by whatever stopped them from doing the deed. The other one was trying to convince his leader to leave her, that they needed to go quickly.

"She'll have her wings clipped one way or a other." the patient murmured to the other one. The solitary eye glanced back and forth from her to his fellow patient, as though deciding on what to do . Finally making up his mind, he harshly threw her to the ground, making her head spin when her head hit the floor. The leader gave her a sharp glare before running off where the other had went before being followed by his partner.

Holding her head, she tried to make the room stop spinning along with stopping the ringing in her ears, but to no avail. Why had they suddenly ran off like that? She would have pondered over this question if her head wasn't hurting. She propped herself on her elbows, looking dazedly at the hallway they went down and having her back toward a other one. Cynthia held her head for a bit, feeling something wet on her fingers. Great. She was bleeding a bit from where she hit the floor. She would have to do something about that whenever her head stopped spinning.

She barely noticed the shadow hanging over her.

- - - To be Continued ,


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She was quickly broke out of her daze by something grabbing her from behind by her neck, making her yelp out. What now?! A other patient no doubt! Her luck was just as worst as ever. Though in the back of her mind, she did have to wonder what patient could have scared off the other three. Whoever it was, she was having a meeting with them whether she wanted to or not.

Cynthia choked, her lungs burning because of the lack of air, but she wasn't focused on that right now. What she was focused on was her captor. She recognized him immediately from the mutilations on his face and the chains on his wrists and legs. Chris Walker; a classic case of PTSD gone horrible by some means. Probably the fault of the supposed 'higher' doctors, much like all the other patients she went through, but she dare wouldn't say her thoughts on them.

When he first arrived, she was actually his therapist and he was calm and placid most of the time. It was just a normal case of PTSD when she visited him, but whenever her higher ups placed him under some of the other doctors care, he began to get worse. He had actually been making strides under her care.

Despite being a other doctor's patient, she visited him regular and went by his room, but he began to regress right under her eyes. Soon he was placed in a padded cells with chains and sedatives because of his heightened aggression. It saddened her greatly to see such a great man reduced to a raging animal because of his mental problems.

The young doctor was returned to the present by her lungs screaming for air again. She had to get out of this predicament and quick. But how? Walker glared at her with a harsh gaze, but she didn't know if he recognized her or not. She really hoped he did, but her hopes were crushed when he grabbed the base of her neck with his other hand and began to pull. Screaming in pain, she struggled, but just as with the other patients, it was no use.

"Walker..! Please...stop! It's me...Doctor Cynthia...remember?!" she managed to scream out through gasps. This made him stop after a moment, but he didn't loosen his grip on her. She could feel his fingertips digging into her skin, almost drawing blood. Pain was racking her body, especially her neck, and she felt like at any moment she would be ripped in half.

Chris continued to glare at her, as though he didn't even hear what she had said. He had stopping pulling but he was keeping his hand in the same position so the current pressure was still there. Cynthia grabbed his arm in attempt to relieve some of the pressure, but it was no use. In fact, she felt him tighten his grip on her.

Suddenly, he threw her down to the ground, making her practically bounce off the wooden floor with a hard thud. Cynthia coughed, air finally reaching her lungs, and she once again propped herself on her elbows. The giant man began to stalk off, much to her relief, and grunted something along the lines of a security protocol. Ah yes, now she remembered that he had became obsessed with those when he was transferred to the new doctor as well.

She coughed again, her head once again spinning. She had to keep up and out of here before those other patients come back. Once they realized Chris was gone, there was no doubt that they would be back to see what was left of her. She swallowed hard at the thought, not wanting to run into them again. She tried to get to her feet, but she fell back down to the floor, her vision still disoriented.

Cynthia yelped in surprise when she felt herself being picked up roughly by the back of her shirt and tossed onto something like a bag of potatoes. She looked around for a moment and realized she was moving, but not by her own two feet. Eyes widening in realization of the fact she was over Chris' shoulder, she struggled a bit to get down only to feel his grip tighten. The warning was loud and clear and she soon stopped her struggles.

He must have had a change of mind and came back while she was disoriented, though for what reason she didn't know. She was sort of relieved by that, but she was still scared since she was in the grip of a homicidal maniac. She knew he was mentally unstable and could have very well killed all of those staff members in the reception area. The other patients had to be afraid of him for some reason.

All she could do for now was wait and see where he would take her.


End file.
